leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Алистар/История изменений
Прошлые истории 4-ая= "Если вы захотите схватить быка за рога, может что-то сказать по этому поводу." Самый могучий воин, когда-либо выходивший из племен минотавров Великого барьера, защищал свое племя от всех многочисленных опасностей Валорана, то есть до прихода армии Ноксианцев. Козни Кейрана Дарквилла выманили Алистара из деревни, он был младшим сыном барона Дарквилла и являлся командующим экспедиционными силами Ноксуса. Когда Алистар вернулся обратно в деревню, он увидел сгоревшую деревню и свою убитую семью. Когда Алистар вернулся обратно в деревню, он увидел сгоревшую деревню и свою убитую семью. Взревев от , он в целый полк элитных войнов Ноксуса, убивая их сотнями. Только вмешательство нескольких самых искусных магов Ноксуса остановило ярость Алистара. Привезенный в Ноксус в цепях, Алистар провел последующие годы в качестве гладиатора, сражающийся в бесконечной битве ради развлечения богатых вождей Ноксуса. Когда-то благородная душа Алистара начала медленно искажаться, и в итоге он бы впал в безумие, если бы не Айлия, молодая служанка, которая подружилась с ним и в конечном счете организовала его побег. Неожиданно освободившийся Алистар присоединился к недавно созданому Институту Войны в качестве чемпиона, надеясь отомстить Ноксусу и найти девушку, которая сможет вновь дать ему надежду. Изначально не желая потакать своему знаменитому статусу чемпиона, Алистар с тех пор обнаружил, что в славе есть сила, и он стал громким защитником тех, от кого правительство Ноксуса хотело избавится. Он также призывает к освещению вещей, которые Ноксианские военные предпочли бы скрыть - что-то, что сделало его очень недостойным среди дворян Ноксуса. Его благотворительная деятельность принесла ему несколько филантропических наград, которые служат интересным контрастом с и , которые он приносит в Лигу Легенд. |-| 3-я= "Если вы захотите схватить быка за рога, может что-то сказать по этому поводу." Самый могучий воин, когда-либо выходивший из племен минотавров Великого барьера, защищал свое племя от всех многочисленных опасностей Валорана, то есть до прихода армии Ноксианцев. Козни Кейрана Дарквилла выманили Алистара из деревни, он был младшим сыном барона Дарквилла и являлся командующим экспедиционными силами Ноксуса. Когда Алистар вернулся обратно в деревню, он увидел сгоревшую деревню и свою убитую семью. Когда Алистар вернулся обратно в деревню, он увидел сгоревшую деревню и свою убитую семью. Взревев от , он в целый полк элитных войнов Ноксуса, убивая их сотнями. Только вмешательство нескольких самых искусных магов Ноксуса остановило ярость Алистара. Привезенный в Ноксус в цепях, Алистар провел последующие годы в качестве гладиатора, сражающийся в бесконечной битве ради развлечения богатых вождей Ноксуса. Когда-то благородная душа Алистара начала медленно искажаться, и в итоге он бы впал в безумие, если бы не Айлия, молодая служанка, которая подружилась с ним и в конечном счете организовала его побег. Неожиданно освободившийся Алистар присоединился к недавно созданому Институту Войны в качестве чемпиона, надеясь отомстить Ноксусу и найти девушку, которая сможет вновь дать ему надежду. |-| 2-ая= "Если вы захотите схватить быка за рога, может что-то сказать по этому поводу." Самый могучий воин, когда-либо выходивший из племен минотавров Великого барьера, Алистар защищал свое племя от всех многочисленных опасностей Валорана, то есть до прихода армии Ноксианцев. Козни Кейрана Дарквилла выманили Алистара из деревни, он был младшим сыном барона Дарквилла и являлся командующим экспедиционными силами Ноксуса. Когда Алистар вернулся обратно в деревню, он увидел сгоревшую деревню и свою убитую семью. Взревев от ярости, он вломился в целый полк элитных войнов Ноксуса, убивая их сотнями. Только вмешательство нескольких самых искусных магов Ноксуса остановило ярость Алистара. Привезенный в Ноксус в цепях, Алистар провел последующие годы в качестве гладиатора, сражающийся в бесконечной битве ради развлечения богатых вождей Ноксуса. Когда-то благородная душа Алистара начала медленно искажаться, и в итоге он бы впал в безумие, если бы не Айлия, молодая служанка, которая подружилась с ним и в конечном счете организовала его побег. Неожиданно освободившийся Алистар присоединился к недавно созданому Институту Войны в качестве чемпиона, надеясь отомстить Ноксусу и найти девушку, которая сможет вновь дать ему надежду. |-| 1-ая= :Выпущен на 6-ой Недели Альфы (25 марта, 2009) Последний оставшийся в живых из своего клана, Алистар был взят в плен, защищая свой дом от Альтранцев во время битвы на перевале Могрон. Следующие десять лет его жизни в основном проходят в тумане: цепи на руках и ногах, удар от хлыста на плечах и угнетающие угольные шахты, где он работал после того, как был продан в рабство. Вынужденный поворачивать огромный шкив, который поднимал и опускал шахтеров в шахту, Алистар испытывал постоянную и неумолимую ношу. Если он уставал или замедлялся хотя бы на мгновение, надсмотрщики были рядом, чтобы наказать его, избивая его тело острыми кнутами и зазубренными копьями. Единственное облегчение от этой постоянной агонии он получал раз в неделю, когда к нему приходила рабыня по имени Иерсиния, чтобы перевязать и обработать его раны. Она была добра, и на короткое время ей удалось успокоить боль, с которой Алистар жил каждое мгновение бодрствования. Визиты Иерсении и ее доброта - вот все, что у него было на свете. Прошлые умения и крушил землю вокруг себя в течении 3 секунд, нанося }} каждую секунду ближайшим врагам и строениям, }}против миньонов. |targeting = Point Blank Area of effect |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |notes = * Casting this ability while active will only refresh the duration. |video = }} Алистар делает сильный удар перед собой, ближайших врагов на 1 секунду, их на секунд при приземлений, а так же наносится . |leveling = }} |effect radius= 365 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Маны |targeting = Point Blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * Pulverize can be buffered during . |video = }} Алистар совершает к выбраной цели. Если цель находится в радиусе досягаемости, то ей наносится и она на 1 секунду, а так же на 650 единиц. |leveling = }} |target range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Маны |targeting = Unit-targeted |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * will interrupt the Headbutt's displacement. |video = }} Алистар издает рев, себя. Все ближайшие союзники так же излечиваются на 33% от всего лечения. |description2 = Перезарядка Торжествующего рева уменьшается на 2 секунды, если рядом с Алистаром умирает враг. |leveling = |Лечение союзников| % силы умений)}}}} |target range = 575 |cooldown = 16 |cost = |costtype = Маны |targeting = Point Blank Area of effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |notes = * Triumphant Roar interacts with and (only on Alistar himself and not affected allies) as well as (does not affect allied minions) |video = }} Алистар с себя все . |description2= Следующие 7 секунд Алистар получает и уменьшает последующий входящий урон. |leveling = |силы атаки}}}} |leveling2= %}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Маны |targeting = Self-targeted |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |notes = * No additional details. |video = }} Colossal Strength.png‎|'Непостижимая мощь (1-ое Пассивное умение)' Увеличеный размер Алистара дает ему . Colossal Strength.png‎|'Непостижимая мощь (2-ое Пассивное умение)' Алистар наносит % доп. урона башням. Ferocious Howl.png|'Свирепый вой (1-ая R)' Алистар издает вой, убирая эффекты контроля и становлясь невосприимчивым к умениям. Deep Sniff.png|'Внюхивание' Прошлые Арты Чемпиона Северная Америка= Alistar OriginalSkin_old.jpg|1-ый Классический Алистар Alistar OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2-ой Классический Алистар Alistar GoldenSkin old.jpg|1-ый Золотой Алистар Alistar LonghornSkin old.jpg|1-ый Длиннорогий Алистар Alistar SweeperSkin old.jpg|1-ый Защитник Алистар SKT T1 2016 Skins Unused.jpg|1-ый SKT T1 Алистар |-|Китай= Alistar OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Классический Алистар Alistar GoldenSkin Ch.jpg|Золотой Алистар Alistar LonghornSkin Ch.jpg|Длиннорогий Алистар